percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Protecting the Innocent
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 5: Protecting the Innocent Eve arrived home at 7:44. There was about twenty minutes left before her mom got home. Her mom had text her earlier to say that she had to fill in for Tamora at Halliwell's. Halliwell's was a family run restaurant that opened years ago. Over the years, the expansion of the family gave Piper more opportunity to expand so decided to re-open ''P3 ''for all the people who were disappointed with it's closing. A couple more years, after gathering a substancial amount of profit from both businesses, Halliwell's expanded into a hotel with sixty rooms. Piper made it a priority to make it a family/friend business. Parker, Tamora and Paton worked as Maitre'd's and receptionist along with Jeremy, one of the mortal's who worked at P3. P.J, Kat, Kalen and Wyatt worked as waiters. Pamela worked at the dessert table. Shifts would change around. Some people might not appear which was acceptable due to their demonic issues although the younger ones had to make themselves available to not induce suspicion and blow their operation. Eve had the job of bellhop alongside Preya and Ean. She didn't mind, the tips were ok. The restaurant was blessed with ultimate good magic so demons wouldn't dare attack so they kept mortals safe. Eve ran upstairs and washed the residue off her face and arms. She ran to her room, threw on her pyjama onesie and ran down in front of the TV. She conjured a small flame and lit a fire but got some gasoline to make it burn hotter. She started her weekend history assignment ''"Famous Historical Event of the 17th Century" ''Eve knew exactly what to talk about, the Salem Witch Trials. She began to write and just as she got the first page done, her mother walked through the door and tossed her stuff onto the couch inside the door. "Hey honey, get a lot of homework?" Parker asked, looking beat. Obviously Piper was slave driving her. "Not too much. I hope you don't mind, but I went to town with Nicola this afternoon after school but we didn't stay long there" Eve said, trying to make a convincing excuse in case Parker asked about her whereabouts. "Ok, as long as you didn't hang around and attract trouble, you're fine. Now. You look wrecked, pumpkin. Get upstairs and into bed. Homework can wait for tomorrow" Parker said and took the notepad away from Eve and tossed it on the table. "You too mom. Piper had you hard at it, didn't she?" Eve laughed and rose from the sofa. "You know well she did. Thankfully Paige was there, she kept me sane. You're right. I'll get some tea and head to bed" she said and walked out to the kitchen. Eve ran up the stairs and to her room where she dived onto her bed. She couldn't help wonder if she was meant to find Jonathan for a reason. She took out her iPhone and began texting but just as she pressed send, she heard a voice. "Aren't you not meant to be sleeping, little one?" said a very familiar voice. Eve looked around and saw nothing but at the edge of her bed there was a love heart. In beamed Coop, Eve's grandfather. She dove out of the covers and flung her arms around him. "Pop! I'm so happy to see you! What's going on?" Eve asked and sat back down on the bed. "Not much, Angel. I just came to see how my granddaughter was doing. And, I got you a gift. We don't see each other as much as I'd like, so here" Coop said and held out his hand. Eve outstetched her palm. Coop placed a necklace in her hand. It was pure platinum chained with a little love heart locket. "Inside is one of the strongest forms of magic. Love. It will beam you to safety in the most horrible situations. And this, my little one, I give to you. Now I must go. Lovenever sleeps" he said and kissed Eve on the forehead. She said her goodbye and he beamed out. - Saturday morning. A day for rest and peace, well, for most people. Eve was a busy witch on this Saturday. She woke at 10 am to the sound of her mother's alarm. Parker had to be at work, and thankfully Eve didn't. Eve freshened up, showered and dressed in trackies, a tee and some converse. Tied her hair up in tight bun and placed her athame in the straps up her sleeve. She packed her purse with her spellbook and some candle smoke bombs. Eve ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were she prepared some breakfast for her and her mother. Parker came down the stairs and took a seat at the dining table where Eve served her toast, oatmeal and scrambled eggs with a cup of coffee. "Mom, I'm meeting Nicola and Peyton at the mall in twenty minutes. We'll probably go to the movies, do some shopping and meet up Kalen the others. Is that cool?" Eve asked. Parker was mid-oatmeal and nodded her head. Eve took her keys and ran out the door and dived into her car. The day was going to be intense. Eve had to get to the apartment and meet the others. A demon hunt was the plan and she wasn't missing out. Eve drove through the morning traffic which consisted of people shouting as they rushed to work. Eve took the scenic route and was at the apartment in under ten minutes. She rushed as fast as she could, up the stairs and down the corridor where she met Holly in the corridor. "Holl? What are you doing here?" Eve asked, shocked to see her cousin. "Going to the apartment, seeing if there is anything I can do" She said with a smile. Eve nodded and decided to fill her in on the situation once she was in and met Jonathan. They entered the apartment. It, again, was like a half-way house. Already there was Nicola, Kalen, Ean, Peyton, Paul, Leon, Jonathan and Matt (Leon and Nicola's younger brother). Holly looked around and saw all her cousins faces. They sat in a circle conversing with a table in the middle. Eve was sure they'd learned something new. If this was really The Seer that was back, Holly needed to know everything. "Hey guys" Nicola said and pulled up a chair for the two girls. Kalen gave them a smile and said "We should fill Holly in, huh?" he said and they all nodded. Ean, Peyton and Eve said everything with a few interjected points from Kalen and Nicola. Holly's face went from curious to worried in a matter of moments. "The...Seer?" she said with what sounded like a lump in her throat. Eve nodded along with Jonathan, who introduced himself. Holly continued "Oh, I'm definitely helping. You'll need all the numbers you can get. I suggest you call the others" "Our first priority is finding out more about these factions to see what armies we could be messing with" Peyton suggested and they nodded. Paul spoke up "I found out a couple of factions as is. We could be facing Brute Demons and Borneo Demons. They can be nasty demons" he said and Kalen agreed. "Here is what I propose we do" Nicola said out loud "Paul. You and Peyton will go and keep tabs on the Brute Demons. Ean you go to my house, get Matt and bring him here. After that, take Holly with you and go keep track of the Borneo faction. Kalen. You, Eve, Leon, Jonathan and I will think up of a few strategies. But we'll need another strong opinion. MADISON!" Nicola shouted the orders. Paul, Peyton and Ean orbed out and came back with Matt, Nicola's brother and then left with Holly. In Faded Madison, Prue's granddaughter. Nicola sent Matt on his way and he gathered Poppy, Becca, Elliott and the three Mitchells. They were all filled in on what was going on. Eve then came up with an idea. She walked over to the potion station and began brewing a potion. She brewed a small potion, bottled it and shook it. She then popped the lid and drank it. This invoked a strong premonition of the future. In the future, she saw not only the Seer, but familiar faces of Demons been and gone, resurrected e.g Litvack, Sykes, The Dogan and Black Heart to name a few. Eve's eye woke with a start. She was laying on the ground. Her cousins standing around her. "Eve...Eve. Are you ok?" Madison asked, cushioning her head with a pillow. "I just... had a premonition... I drank potion and..." Eve said and her voice began to faulter but she continued "The Seer...is raising... an Upper-Level army" Eve said and told them everything. Their faces turned sour. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch